Video cameras have become increasingly common and the development of digital technology has enabled increasingly many people to produce videos with effects similar to those used in movie industry. Indeed, many video tricks are based on the concept that in the video image, human brain is easily tricked by tilting or rocking a video camera. A person can climb an upright wall in a video footage that was actually captured in horizontal or nearly horizontal position, or suitably shaking image gives credibility to an earthquake or train collision scene, for instance.
The special effects were earlier typically created by suitably manipulating a film camera while shooting a scene. Later, digital technology has enabled easily producing the special effects with suitable software. With digital editing, the special effects can accurately be timed and implemented just as desired. Moreover, digital video editing removes the need for complex and expensive mechanical systems that would otherwise be needed if special effects were implemented with moving of the video camera in a controlled fashion.